


That missed calls that hurts

by RenTDankworth



Series: Like if we were eternal [AoKiSpanishWeek] [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiSpanishWeek, AoKiSpanishWeek2018, Character Death, Dia 8, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Llamadas perdidas, M/M, missed calls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Lo único que le queda ahora son llamadas perdidas, y cartas vacías





	That missed calls that hurts

_El número al que ha llamado se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio._

_._

De nueva cuenta, esa maldita grabación que le exaspera a niveles que no creía posibles.

Daiki sabe que es imposible recibir una respuesta al otro lado de la línea, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo.

(Ya lo intentó una vez, es posible que funcione si lo hace de nuevo).

Pero no sucede nada. Lo único que obtiene como respuesta es esa grabación que está a _esto_ de sacarle de sus casillas.

.

Va a enloquecer a este paso. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera le interesa.

Las llamadas perdidas que quedan registradas en el abandonado celular de Kise se quedarán ahí, y nunca serán regresadas.

Porque los muertos no pueden regresar llamadas, y esas llamadas ni siquiera deberían de existir.

.

Sobre su escritorio se encuentran las vacías cartas de Kise, aquellas que ahora son simple papel desgastado y con manchones de tinta sobre palabras que ahora no están ahí como los besos con sabor a sangre seca y la monótona rutina de una mentira que no debió existir nunca.

Daiki piensa en si en verdad existe la eternidad. En sí ellos que siempre han sido una nada para el Universo, conformados por polvo estelar, pudieron ser felices en algún momento. Pero la verdad le golpea como un balde de agua fría en la espalda.

No fueron bendecidos por las estrellas, y lo único que le queda son esas llamadas perdidas que tanto odia.

**Author's Note:**

> La intención original era escribir pequeños drabbles sin relación alguna, pero en algún momento se descontroló todo y terminé por hacer una especie de "historia" que, al menos en la forma en la que se publicó, no tiene un "orden"; pero si quieren leer todo para darle un poco más de sentido, el orden que tiene la línea temporal es la siguiente:
> 
> 1\. Día 2: Kise solo existe en cartas  
> 2\. Día 3: Kise le dice a Daiki que son nada en el Universo  
> 3\. Día 6: Los besos de Kise saben a papel y tinta  
> 4\. Día 1: Son falsos, toda su relación es una mentira  
> 5\. Día 5: Viven una rutina, y los besos son tan mecánicos que les saben a metal  
> 6\. Día 4: Aomine es una alucinación que se queda a su lado  
> 7\. Día 6: Los cuentos de hadas no existen  
> 8\. Día 8: Lo único que le queda a Daiki son llamadas perdidas


End file.
